1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to pet feeding and watering bowls, and relates in particular to a stamped sheet metal bowl having a minimal footprint and an annular rim formed around its upper edge to provide a convenient gripping surface.
2. Description of Prior Developments
Pet feeding bowls have long been available in a variety of shapes and sizes for holding pet food, water and other solid and liquid materials. Some of these bowls have included weighted portions for stabilizing the bowl, to prevent tipping with resultant spillage, as well as offering resistance to retard sidewards sliding and to generally keep the bowl in a designated floor area, which is frequently identified with a placemat, thereby localizing spillage of liquids such as water and food.
Such conventional bowls are typically made from relatively soft plastic material that is prone to scratching and wear, and thereby become difficult to thoroughly clean. These bowls are also typically difficult to grasp, requiring a pet owner to grasp the sides of the bowl on both the inside and outside side surfaces and potentially contact the solids or liquids held in the bowl.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pet feeding bowl that is highly resistant to scratching and wear and which is easily cleaned.
A further need exists for a pet feeding bowl that is non-allergenic to the muzzle area of a pet's mouth, which is a condition identified with bowls made of certain plastics.
A further need exists for a stamped sheet or metal bowl which takes less floor space, or has a smaller footprint, than a traditional flared pyramidal non-tip bowl, since two bowls, i.e. one for water and one for food, are generally required.
A further need exists for a pet bowl which is easy to grasp and which eliminates the need to grasp the inner sides of the bowl, which need is not addressed by current, non-tip pyramidal bowls.
A further need exists for a pet bowl that is very difficult to tip over as well as economical to manufacture.
The aforementioned objects, features and advantages of the invention will, in part, be pointed out with particularity, and will, in part, become obvious from the following more detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which form an integral part thereof.